Don't Forget Me
by hyungt
Summary: Sehun dan Kai adalah teman SMP. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat untuk dikatakan teman. Hingga pada suatu saat Kai mengatakan "Kita berteman?", Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Sehun membenci Kai dan ingin balas dendam kepada Kai. Apakah dendam Sehun akan terbalaskan ? KAIHUN. OOC. YAOI.
1. chapter 1

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

#FLASHBACK ON

SMP 1 SEOUL

Saat itu kedatangan murid baru dikelas Sehun, namanya adalah Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Kai adalah murid pindahan karena ayahnya ditugaskan bekerja dikota tempat Sehun tinggal. Seoul.

Sehun yang baru melihat Kai pertama kali langsung jatuh hati padanya. Cinta pandangan pertama rupanya. Dan beruntungnya lagi, Kai duduk tepat disamping Sehun.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Biasa dipanggil Sehun." Sehun tersenyum riang kepada Kai.

"Kai. Salam kenal." Kai menjawab dengan wajah super duper datarnya sehingga membuat jidat Sehun muncul tanda perempat. Sedikit cukup kesal.

Sabar Oh Sehun. Dia hanya murid baru. Kau harus bisa mendekatinya secara perlahan.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kai. Dia terus melirik kearah Kai. Memandang wajah tampan Kai.

Saat Sehun asik dengan dunianya, Kai merasa risih karena seseorang terus memperhatikannya. Dia pun menoleh ke Sehun.

UPS! Sepertinya ketahuan.

Dengan wajah yang merona malu, Sehun dengan cepat memperhatikan kearah guru. Pura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Diam-diam Kai ber-smirk tanpa Sehun ketahui.

Ada apa dengan Kai ?

KRING! Bel istirahatpun tiba.

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan langsung menuju kearah Kai.

"K-kai, mari makan bekal bersama." Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Kai sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Aku tidak membawa bekal." Sepertinya Kai kelupaan saat berangkat sekolah karena terburu-buru.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau makan berdua denganku ? Kebetulan aku membawa bekal yang cukup banyak hari ini." Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun bergerak menyuapi Kai.

"K-kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kai sedikit merasa gugup tapi mulutnya tetap terbuka menerima suapan Sehun.

Hari demi hari hubungan mereka semakin dekat, sampai-sampai seisi kelas tau kalau mereka saking dekatnya.

"Kai, mau kubuatkan bekal ?" Sehun membereskan mejanya karena sekarang waktu pulang tiba.

"Memangnya gak merepotkan ?" Kai sedikit melirik kearah Sehun.

"Tidak apa. Kita kan teman." Sehun tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Loh, kita teman?" Seketika senyum Sehun luntur terhadap perkataan Kai.

Jadi, hubungan yang mereka jalani selama 1 tahun ini tidak dianggap oleh Kai?

Sehun bersumpah akan membalaskan rasa sakit ini kepada Kai. Kai harus merasakan hal yang sama kepada Sehun.

#FLASHBACK OFF

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Sehun setelah masuk ke SMA ? Apakah dendamnya akan berhasil ?

TBC.

Maapkan mimin yang mengupdate ff dengan nanggung, niatnya ini ff mau dibuat oneshoot. tapi karena jalan ceritanya panjang banget. jadilah mimin buat perchapter


	2. chapter 2

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

SMA 1 SEOUL

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah bagi Sehun. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun masuk SMA. Sehun harus mendapatkan teman dihari pertama ini.

Ruang kelas yang lebih luas dari sekolahnya dulu membuat Sehun bingung memilih tempat duduk.

"Oh, Baekhyun ? Kau sekolah disini juga ? Mana kyungsoo ?", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah teman masa kecil Sehun, mereka sempat berpisah saat SMP karena Sehun memilih SMP yang berbeda dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"OMG SEHUUNNN...", Saking hebohnya Baekhyun sampai membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Ssttt.. kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah baek. Mana kyungsoo?", Cibir Sehun.

"Kyungsoo sedang kekamar mandi, dia satu kelas juga dengan kita.", Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol. Sebuah reuni yang tak terduga. Sehun memilih tempat duduk didepan Baekhyun.

Saat Sehun sedang asik bercerita mengenai pengalaman SMP, tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh tinggi masuk kekelas Sehun. Orang itu adalah Kai. Kai yang cuek memilih tempat duduk disamping Sehun.

'K-kenapa orang ini bisa disini juga?' Batin Sehun. Sehun yang masih ingat jelas perkataan Kai saat SMP, membuat Sehun semakin membenci Kai.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Kyungsoo?", Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"E-eh ? Mau ngapain Sehun ? Kan kita bisa menunggunya disini..", Baekhyun yang bingung pun terpaksa pasrah dengan ajakan Sehun.

"Ikut saja, nanti aku akan ceritakan semuanya.", Sehun dan Baekhyun bergegas mencari Kyungsoo dan mencari tempat aman untuk curhat.

"Kita mau ngapain disini,hun ?", Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung menatap Sehun.

"Kalian tau cowo yang duduk disampingku tadi?"

"Oh yang badannya tinggi itu? Kenapa dengan dia?", Baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Yang mana sih? Aku gak tau ah" Karena tadi Kyungsoo habis dari kamar mandi langsung dibawa kesini jadi bingung sendiri.

"Nanti kamu akan tau, dia duduk didepanmu soo. Aku benci dengan cowo itu Baek. Benci benci benci. Rasanya ingin balas dendam ke dia..", Sehun mengeluarkan aura ke evilannya.

"S-sabar dong hun. Kau bisa cerita ke kami dan kami akan membantumu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit merinding dengan aura Sehun.

"Dia adalah murid baru diSMP ku, aku sempat berkenalan dengannya dan berbagi makanan satu sama lain. Aku kira aku sudah cukup untuk dibilang teman olehnya. Tapi saat aku menawarkan sesuatu kedirinya sebagai seorang teman, dia malah menjawab 'Kita teman?' Memang kau tidak kesal Baek kalau digituin?" Rasanya Sehun akan meremukkan sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Tuh anak yaa.. gak berterima kasih banget sih? Kalau aku jadi kau Sehun, sudah kulempar dia dari lantai atas.", Baekhyun jadi ikut kesal dengan cerita Sehun.

"Memang kau kuat Baek?", Kyungsoo menahan tawa saat Baek berkata seperti itu.

"Y-yah nggak sih, masalahnya badan dia lebih besar dari aku hehe.", Baekhyun hanya nyengir polos.

"Aku punya ide, hun.", Biasanya ide Kyungsoo itu cemerlang."Ide apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau harus membuat Kai jatuh hati padamu?", Hah? Ngapain juga Sehun harus membuat orang yang dia benci malah jatuh hati kepadanya.

Duh. Sehun gak ngerti jalan pikiran Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Ini belum selesai, setelah kau berhasil melaksanakan misi. Kau putuskan si Kai itu. Dan bilang 'Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura menjalin hubungan denganmu' Bagaimana?", Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya dengan senyuman yang percaya diri.

"Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus hun. Tapi sebelumnya kau pdkt dulu pada Kai.", Kata Baekhyun menambahkan.

Sehun manggut-manggut setuju."Kalian memang is the best deh.", Sepertinya rencana akan berjalan dengan lancar.

KRING! Bel masuk sudah tiba. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas masuk kedalam kelas.

Choi sonsaenim menyuruh satu-persatu murid untuk mengenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Dihari pertama mengajar, guru menyuruh mereka untuk berkelompok secara dua-dua."Baiklah, karena ini adalah hari pertama kalian. Silahkan mencari pasangan untuk tugas sekolah bapak. Agar kalian bisa semakin mengenal satu sama lain dengan teman baru kalian. Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman dekat." Choi sonsaenim segera memberi tugas kepada murid-murid yang sudah memilih kelompoknya.

"Kalian enak bisa berdua, aku sama siapa dong?", Sehun merasa kesal karena 2 orang temannya itu sudah mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun memberi kode alis yang bertanda 'Sama siKai lah' Sambil melirik-lirik kearah Kai.

"H-hai, namaku Sehun. Kau Kai kan ? Apa masih mengingatku?", Sehun memulai percakapannya dengan Kai. Sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengingatmu.", Wow rasanya Sehun ingin meremas orang ini. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan teman SMPnya sendiri?

"Ahaha, yasudahlah.", Sehun tertawa canggung."Bagaimana kalau kita teman sekelompok? Kebetulan aku belum dapat kelompok.", Kesematan emas bagi Sehun untuk memulai semuanya.

"Boleh juga. Salam kenal.", Kai tersenyum kepada Sehun.

TBC.

Hey readers, mimin harap kalian suka dengan karya mimin dan semoga ini gak ngebosenin yaa


	3. chapter 3

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Sebenarnya penampilan Sehun saat SMA tidak berubah banyak. Hanya style dan mukanya yang sedikit lebih dewasa. "Hun, kelihatannya Kai kok tidak mengenalmu?", tanya Kyungsoo bisik-bisik dibelakang telinga Sehun.

"Psstt..Nanti ketahuan soo", Sehun memberi isyarat kepada temannya untuk berhenti bisik-bisik. Because why? Mereka bisik-bisik dibelakang orang tersebut,Kai. Kan Sehun jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Wah akhirnya selesai juga hehe. Kai, mau pergi kekanti denganku?", Sehun tersenyum manis. Kai yang melihatnya tanpa sadar berkata,"Kau manis." Sambil menatap Sehun intens.

Pipi Sehun mendadak merona dengan ucapan Kai.

Sepertinya Kai sudah mulai jatuh hati kepada Sehun.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai dengan romantis, sedangkan kedua temannya berjalan dibelakang mereka. Terdengar suara bisikan murid-murid. "Hun, pacar baru nih?","Cie ciee","Traktiran dong hun".

Dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan senang hati. Tapi berbeda dengan kata hatinya 'What? Si hitam ini? Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya. Hahaha' Yah Sehun hanya berpura-pura kan? Tapi siapa yang akan tau kedepannya bagaimana?

"Sini Kai, duduk disampingku. Akan kupesankan makanan.", Sehun menghampiri ibu-ibu yang berjualan disekitar kantin.

"Hey, Kai. Apa kau suka pada Sehun?", Tiba-tiba Baekhyun angkat bicara.

Kai mengedikkan bahunya cuek,"Tidak ada yang tau itu." Sedikit smirk dari Kai membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal."Awas saja kalau kau berani menyakiti Sehun.", Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

Kai yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Baekhyun hanya diam cuek. Kai terus memperhatikan Sehun. Mulai dari memesan makanan, hingga Sehun membawa makanan kemeja mereka."Sini biar aku bantu." Kai mengambil separuh makanan yang dibawa Sehun. Lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"T-terima kasih,Kai.", Sehun senyum-senyum malu. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Hey, ingat misi hun.", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan sofat Sehun langsung berbisik kepada Sehun.

Seketika Sehun menepuk dirinya sendiri, dia lupa kalau sedang ada misi karena terlalu asik misi.

"Ada apa?", Kai kaget saat Sehun menempuk pipinya tiba-tiba. Lalu mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"E-eh? Tidak apa kok hehe. K-kalau gitu mari kita makan." Sehun gugup ketika Kai memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Setelah istirahat selesai, mereka berempat menuju kekelas.

Pelajaran Park sonsaenim berlangsung serius karena guru itu sedikit menakutkan. Kai yang mengantuk memutuskan untuk tidur. Kepalanya disenderkan diatas meja dan menghadap kesamping. Disitu Kai bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan leluasa.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kai tiba-tiba mendadak salting sekaligus bingung seperti berkata 'Ada apa Kai?'

"Wajahmu sangat cantik.", Tidak perlu berbicara keras karena mereka bersebelahan.

"A-apaaa!?!", Seketika semua murid terkejut dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Ada masalah apa Oh Sehun?", Park sonsaenim melirik tajam kearah Oh Sehun sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"A-ahaha tidak apa sonsaenim. Silahkan lanjutkan.", Berkata sopan sekaligus merinding melihat mata tajam Park sonsaenim.

Pfftt-- Kai menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah lucu Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendelik kearah Kai sambil merengut 'Awas kau dasar hitam' batin Sehun.

KRING!

Saat ini Sehun dan kedua temannya berkumpul dimarkas rahasia, yaitu kamar Sehun.

"Kau yakin rencana ini bakal berhasil soo?" Sehun sedikit meragukannya.

"Iyap. setelah dia menyatakan cintamu, langsung saja kau tolak.", Kyungsoo meyakinkan Sehun sekali lagi.

Sehun rasa, dia ada sedikit perasaan dengan Kai. Tapi dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Kai menganggapnya dulu. Kata-kata 'Kita berteman?' Selalu terngiang dikepala Sehun.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan membantumu, hun." Kata Baekhyun sambil memakan snack yang ada dirumah Sehun.

Sehun merasa beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Ah, alangkah indahnya.

TBC.

Keep support mimin yaa ?


	4. chapter 4

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga,"Cari pasangan, kita lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.", Cho sonsaenim mencontohkan pemanasannya seperti apa lalu ditiru oleh murid-murid.

"Ayo Kai kita lakukan pemanasan.", Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai dan menyuruhnya untuk mencium lutut. Dengan entengnya Sehun menduduki punggung Kai. Karena badan Kai lebih lebih besar daripada Sehun.

Setelah selesai pemanasan, Mereka bermain sepak bola. Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang sedang bermain. Tiba-tiba bola menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku ikut aku ikut!", Sehun dengan percaya dirinya malah mendapatkan bola nyasar dan otomatis memeluk badan Kai seperti koala.

"Hei! Kalau bola itu sampai kena kepalaku. Kau harus tanggung biaya obatnya yaa..!!", Kata Sehun emosi kepada temannya.

Sedangkan wajah Kai tetap datar saat Sehun nempel seperti koala. Kai merasa ada sesuatu dengan Sehun.

"Oyy, bisa kau tendang bolanya kemari?" , Kata salah satu teman sekelas Sehun.

"Sini, biar aku tendang bolanya.", Maju beberapa langkah dan..

DUK! Ternyata kaki Sehun bukan menendang bola, melainkan batu. Dan itu membuat kaki Sehun nyeri.

"Aku sudah selesaiii...!! Aku tidak mau bermain lagiii huwaaa..", Sehun memegangi kakinya sambil menangis.

Kai jongkok didepan Sehun dan,"Kau adalah orang yang menarik.", sambil menatap mata Sehun.

"Kai?", Sehun merasa mendengar sesuatu dari Kai tapi tidak begitu jelas karena daritadi sibuk dengan kakinya.

Diam-diam Kai tersenyum.

"Sini aku gendong.", Kai menggendong Sehun ala bridal style.

"E-ehh? Tidak perlu Kai, aku bisa jalan sendiri.", Muka Sehun memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga. 'Please jantung, Kenapa harus berdetak sangat cepat.' Sambil memegangi dadanya supaya rasa gugupnya segera hilang.

Kai membawa Sehun ke UKS, lalu mendudukkan Sehun diatas kasur. Melihat sekeliling karena tidak ada perawat yang berjaga hari ini, Kai mengambil kotak obat dimeja dan mulai mengobati kaki Sehun.

"K-kai. Boleh aku bertanya?", Sehun ingin menanyakan tentang memorinya saat SMP.

"Silahkan.", Kai mengangguk.

"Apa kau punya teman dekat saat SMP? Misalnya seperti orang yang bersamamu setiap harinya..", Sehun berharap Kai menjawab 'Iya' berpura-pura tenang.

"Hmm..sepertinya tidak ada, aku tidak pernah punya teman yang seperti itu.", Kai menjawab dengan wajah datarnya dan kembali fokus mengobati kaki Sehun.

Badan Sehun seketika kaku mendengar jawaban Kai. Semua yang ia lalui bersama Kai tidak pernah ada dipikiran Kai. "S-sepertinya aku akan bolos pelajaran.", Tanpa menatap mata Kai. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Kai.

Sehun berpikir bahwa, rencananya harus berhasil untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kekelas sekarang.", Kai pergi keluar UKS dan menuju kekelas, supaya bisa memberitahu Choi sonsaenim kalau Sehun sedang sakit.

Setelah sudah memastikan Kai pergi, Sehun bangun dan,"Huh dasar manusia tidak peka! Pelupa! Hitem! Kucel! Bisa-bisanya melupakanku dengan gampangnyaa..", Sehun terus mengomel didalam UKS dan melampiaskannya dengan memukul bantal.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu UKS terbuka. Membuat Oh Sehun sedikit terkejut dan langsung berpura-pura tidur.

"Helloo Sehun... Kau didalam?", Kyungsoo memastikan kalau Sehun masih berada didalam.

"Kudengar dari Kai kalau kau sakit, makanya kami datang mengunjungimu.", Membuka satu persatu tirai.

"Bilang saja kalau kalian berdua ingin bolos, huh.", Rupanya Sehun sudah tau kelakuan kedua temannya itu.

"Ehehe, Kau pintar sekali.", Baekhyun ikut duduk diatas ranjang UKS sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi samping Sehun.

Dan terjadi trio rumpi itu saling menggosipkan Kai.

TBC.


	5. chapter 5

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

"Ahaha dengan begini aku tidak akan melihat muka si hitam itu.", Sehun memakai kacamata yang diwarnai dengan spidol hitam. "Hei, Sehun kita disebelah sini.", Baekhyun dengan raut muka yang malas sambil mengemut permen.

UPS! Sepertinya Sehun salah posisi tadi.

"Bagaimana ,soo? Ideku baguskan?", Sehun bersidekap menunjukkan idenya yang cemerlang. Tiba-tiba seseorang melepas kacamatanya. "Heii--"

"Kau sedang apa,hun?", Kai menatap wajah Sehun dari dekat.

"K-kaii!?!", Sehun mendorong badan Kai untuk sedikit menjauh. Dan Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung seperti berkata 'Ada apa dengannya?' Lalu Kai duduk ditempatnya sambil memandangi Sehun dengan tersenyum.

Sehun yang merasa dipandangi membalas jadi tatapan sinis dengan mulut sedikit dimajukan beberapa centi.

Tiba-tiba Cho sonsaenim datang kekelas dan melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun dan Kai, Cho sonsaenim mendekat dan ikut menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung,"Kalian sedang apa?", Cho sonsaenim memandang curiga kepada mereka berdua.

"Huwaa..", Sehun kaget dengan kedatangan Cho sonsaenim tiba-tiba dikelasnya,"Aduh sonsaenim, kalau aku jantungan gimanaa?", Sehun mengelus dadanya. Cho sonsaenim hanya menggeleng karena menurutnya Sehun itu berlebihan.

Pfft-- Sehun melirik Kai yang sedang mentertawainya.

Setelah semua kejadian tidak mengenakkan dikelas, akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba.

"Kai, apa kau membawa bekal?", Sehun mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "Tidak,kenapa?"

"Kau mau makan denganku diatap?", Belum selesai Kai menjawab, Sehun sudah menariknya keatap sekolah.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?", Kai melirik kotak bekal Sehun. "Tentu saja tidak. kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu.", Tunggu. Sehun merasa seperti ada sesuatu.

DE JAVU.

Yah, itu seperti kejadian waktu itu. Saat Sehun sedang ingin menawarkan Kai bekal. Kejadian itu yang membuat Sehun trauma. Kejadian itu juga yang membuat Sehun jadi membenci Kai.

"Boleh saja, kalau tidak merepotkan.", Kai masih merasa tenang, mungkin memang benar jika Kai tidak mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu.", Sehun mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut dan tersenyum riang dihadapan Kai.

"Sehun, apa benar kau ingin membawakan Kai bekal?", Kyungsoo heran dengan kelakuan temannya.

"Iyalah, nihh bekal buatanku sendiri.", Dengan tangan penuh handsaplast Sehun menunjukkan bekalnya keteman-temannya.

Dan yang mereka lihat adalah seperti makanan yang sudah membusuk lama dan beraroma tidak sedap.

"Huwekk...rasanya aku ingin muntah,hun.", Baekhyun memegangi mulutnya dan sudah tidak kuat melihat bekal Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Jangan begitu lah Baek, aku sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati lho.", Sehun menyimpan bekalnya kembali. "Kau yakin Kai akan memakannya?", Kyungsoo ragu dengan melihat bekal bikinan Sehun. Hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Ahaha kalau itu aku tidak tau,soo.", Sehun hanya tertawa canggung.

Saat istirahat tiba, Sehun mengajak Kai keatap lagi. Dan mulai menunjukkan bekalnya kepada Kai.

"Kai, aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu.", Sehun ternyum senang dan membuka bekalnya.

Tiba-tiba hawa suram muncul dari wajah Kai. 'Kenapa bekalnya seperti itu?'

"Kenapa Kai? Kau tidak suka ya? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga bilang kalau bekalku ini tidak enak.", Sehun jadi ingin menangis. Padahal dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati sampai tangannya penuh oleh handsaplast.

"Aku suka. Terima kasih. Selamat makan.", Kai mulai memakan bekal Sehun dengan lahap. "Kalau tidak enak, jangan dipaksa Kai. Aku bisa membuangnya.", Sehun jadi tidak enak hati dengan Kai.

"Ini enak.", Kai meneruskan makannya hingga bekal yang diberi Sehun habis.

TBC.

Maapkan mimin yang baru update sekarang, karena tadi seharian sibuk buat cari kost2an.

Bagaimana kelanjutan perut Kai? Apakah Sehun memberinya dengan sengaja atau tidak ya?


	6. chapter 6

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran IPS, Pelajaran kesukaan Kai. Tapi Sehun tidak melihat batang hidung Kai semenjak Sehun masuk kelas. Tiba-tiba Kim sonsaenim datang dan murid-murid mulai menduduki kursinya masing-masing. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai pelajarannya.", Kim sonsaenim menyiapkan spidol untuk menulis penjelasan materi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai, sonsaenim? Dia belum masuk kekelas.", Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk memberitahu sonsaenim bahwa Kai belum terlihat dikelas."Kai tidak masuk hari ini, orang tuanya bilang dia sakit perut.", Kim sonsaenim mulai mengabsen murid-murid terlebih dahulu

Sehun yang mendengar itu seketika berkeringat dingin 'Apa ini karena bekalku kemarin?' Sambil melirik kearah dua temannya.

Seakan tau yang Sehun pikirkan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah takut. "Sepertinya aku harus menjenguk Kai saat pulang sekolah.", Sehun berbisik-bisik kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Yah, entah ini salah Sehun atau Kai. Sehun yang sudah tau makanannya tidak layak makan masih saja ditawarkan ke Sehun dan Kai tidak enak hati pada Sehun langsung saja memakannya.

"Hai Kai, Kita kesini mau menjengukmu.", Baekhyun dengan tidak sopannya langsung menerobos masuk kekamar Kai.

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?", Tanya Kai bingung. "Kita ingin mengantarkan tugas sekolah untukmu,jadi ibumu menyuruhku langsung masuk. Dan..kita juga mau mengantar orang ini.", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangkat Sehun yang dengan keadaan menangis.

"Dari tadi dia menangis, katanya merasa bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin.", Ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"Cepat selesaikan masalahmu, kita akan menunggu diluar.", Kyungsoo mendorong Sehun sehingga Sehun jatuh terkelungkup dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya karena Sehun sibuk menangis.

Kai mengangkat tangan Sehun, lalu menggendong Sehun dan mendudukkan Sehun dipangkuannya karena Kai tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama mengingat kondisinya masih sakit sedang Sehun baik-baik saja.

"M-maafkan aku Kai. Aku tidak tau kalau jadinya akan seperti ini hiks..hiks.. Kau boleh memukulku sekarang hiks..", Sehun berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Kai yang tidak tega langsung mengusap air mata Sehun. "Aku tidak apa-apa,hun. Mungkin besok aku sudah masuk kesekolah.", Kai tersenyum tipis dan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Aku menyukaimu.", Kai menatap Sehun dalam.

Hah?

Mendadak Sehun berhenti menangis dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingungnya seperti bekata 'Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kenapa Kai menciumku?'

"Psstt-- Sehun! Setelah ini kau harus menolaknya!", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo rupanya mengintip dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk paham, Tapi.. apa dia yakin akan menolak Kai?

"A-akuu..."

"Aku?", Kai bingung dengan omongan Sehun.

"Huwaaaa..!!!", Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong Kai dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Kai dan teman-temannya.

Dia tidak tau harus berkata bagaimana. Pipinya sangat memerah bahkan sampai kedua telinganya, antara malu mendengar kata-kata Kai dan takut untuk menolak Kai. Rasanya Sehun tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Kai besok.

TBC.

Bagaimana ff mimin? Masih nyambung gak/?


	7. chapter 7

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Hari ini adalah hari yang indah bagi Sehun. "Kupu-kupunya cantik ya?", Tangan dilambaikan keluar jendela berharap kupu-kupu hinggap ditangannya.

"Hun, kau sehat kan? Kalau sakit biar aku antar ke uks.", Tidak hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan sikap Sehun hari ini. Tapi juga sekelas, bayangkan Sehun yang biasanya sudah ngomel-ngomel tentang ini itu mendadak jadi lebih pendiam. Saat suasana kelas menjadi lebih sunyi, disana ada Kai yang baru datang langsung mendekati Sehun.

"Hai,hun. Baru saja satu hari berpisah denganmu tapi aku sudah merindukanmu.", Kai ingin mendekatkan wajhnya ke wajah Sehun hendak mencium bibir Sehun dan..

HUP! Tiba-tiba ada sebuah papan dada menghalangi wajah Kai dan Sehun. "Dikelas ini dilarang mengumbar-umbar kemesraan.", Ternyata Kyungsoo yang melakukan itu untuk menghalangi Kai dari Sehun.

"Hari ini kita disuruh ke lab. Ayo,hun.", Baekhyun mengeluarkan alat tulis dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"T-tunggu aku..!!", Sehun tidak ingin teman-temannya itu meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Orang itu adalah Kai.

"Kai? Nanti kita terlambat..", Karena badan Kai lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Jadi Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat wajah Kai.

"Sstt.. Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menciummu sekarang.", Kai memegangi kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan men--

"T-tunggu Kai, nanti kita ketahuan lho.", Dalam hati Sehun berkata 'Ahaha akhirnya kau jatuh hati padaku Kai. Kasian sekali kamu hitam, akan kupastikan balas dendamku akan berhasil' Sehun mengeluarkan smirk tapi malah disalah artikan oleh Kai. Kai menganggapnya kalau Sehun itu 'mau'

"Tidak ada yang tau Sehun. Tenang saja.", Kai langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

oooooo

"Huwaaa...bibirku sudah tidak suci lagii!!", Setelah pulang sekolah dan mengadakan rapat anggota kepada teman-temannya. Beginilah Sehun, menangis tak henti-henti.

"Sudahlah,hun. Mungkin itu juga bagian dari rencana.", Baekhyun yang asal bicara membuat Sehun semakin meraung.

"Kalau itu diluar dugaan,Baek. Kau kan tadi tau kalau aku dan Kai terlambat masuk kelas. Sehun sedikit cemberut mengingat hal tadi. Lagi-lagi dia harus jatuh keperangkap Kai.

Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau Kai tau, jika aku sebenarnya masih polos dan tidak mengerti tentang berciuman dll?", Mendadak Sehun memegangi badannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencobanya dulu,hun."

"Mencoba apa, soo?", Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau beli saja obat xxx disupermarket. Lalu kau coba dengan orang lain, setelah itu bersama Kai.", Kata Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mengerti tentang ide gila yang disarankan temannya itu. Yang dia tau adalah dia harus beli obat xxx disupermarket.

Dan langsung pergilah Sehun kesupermarket setelah kedua temannya pulang. Dengan memakai kacamat hitam, masker dan topi agar tidak ketahuan jika Sehun masih dibawah umur untuk membeli barang xxx.

"Sehun?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Siapa orang yang bisa mengenalinya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Ehh? Kai? Kenapa kau b-bisa disinii?", Sehun gugup, takut ketahuan.

"Aku? Aku memang bekerja paruh waktu ditoko ini. Kamu sedang apa?"

"A-aku..hanya melihat-lihat ehehe. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya?", Sehun berlari sekencang tenaga menghindari Kai.

Kai yang awalnya bingung, langsung mengejar Sehun dan langsung memegang tangan Sehun,"Kenapa kau melarikan diri,hun?", Kai mengeluarkan aura marah kepada Sehun. Kai memeluk perut Sehun agar Sehun tidak kabur.

"Huwaa.. Kai marah padakuuu..", Sehun memukul-mukul tangan Kai pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak marah lagi. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku sekarang.", Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dikursi taman.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya dan..

"Jadi, kau takut ketahuan kalau sebenarnya kau masih polos?"

"Kai boleh menghinaku dan mentertawaiku sepuasnya kok.", Kata Sehun sedih.

"Aku malah bahagia karena aku adalah yang pertama bagimu.", Kai tersenyum tulus kepada Sehun.

TBC.

Kira-kira gimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Akan ada konflik yang menegangkan dichapter selanjutnyaa..

Semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen sama ff buatan mimin


	8. chapter 8

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Ini masih lanjut sama jalan ceritanya kemaren yg Sehun gak sengaja ketemu Kai.

ooooo

Mereka sekarang berada di Cafetaria didekat tempat Kai bekerja, disinilah mereka sedang mengobrol sesuatu.

"Kai? Lama tidak berjumpa...", Tiba-tiba seseorang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?", Dengan wajah datarnya Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang bekerja disini. Oh? Siapa dia Kai?", Chanyeol menatap orang yang berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Dia Sehun. Pacarku.", Kai memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai pacarnya.

"P-pacar? Dia laki-laki Kai, tidak seharusnya kau berpacaran dengan dia. Masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih pantas denganmu daripada dia.", Chanyeol memandang sinis kearah Sehun.

Sehun yang dilihat seperti itu mendadak risih,"Kai..ada apa dengan orang ini? Dia menggangguku..", rengek Sehun.

"Yeol, kau jangan berkata buruk tentang Sehun. Dia adalah pacarku yang baik hati. Benarkan,Hun?", Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan romantis seakan-akan melupakan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Kai...", Mata Sehun berbinar-binar saat Kai membelanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan ada rahasia diantara kita. Aku tidak menyukai orang yang berbohong.Tapi aku tau kalau kau tidak seperti itu.", Ucap Kai santai.

DEG! Bagaimana ini? Tentang rencananya...tidak mungkin kan kalau Sehun bilang kepada Kai?

"Ahaha iyaa, Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Kai.", Jawab Sehun dengan fakesmile yang tidak diketahui oleh Kai.

"Permisi, pelayan. Saya mau pesan.", Salah satu pelanggan memanggil Chanyeol untuk mencatat pesanannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai.", Chanyeol menatap tajam kepada Sehun.

Sehun merinding melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

Sebenarnya dia siapa sih?

Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganggu acara makannya dengan Kai?

"Kai, sebentar ya.. aku ingin ke toilet.", Sehun berjalan menuju toilet dan mencuci tangannya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dibelakangnya..

"Jangan harap kau bisa bersama Kai."

"Apa urusanmu? Dan lagipula kau ini siapa?", Sehun sedikit sebal dengan orang yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Aku adalah sepupunya Kai. Aku mengetahui semua rahasia Kai."

"R-rahasia apa?", Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai orang dia cintai semenjak SMP."

DEG! Mendadak hati Sehun sesak mendengarnya. Apa benar? Lalu siapa orang itu?

"A-ku tidak peduli!", Sehun dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol di toilet.

Diam-diam Chanyeol smirk, 'Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi kali ini'

ooooo

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sehun terus memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol. 'Dia sudah mempunyai orang dia cintai semenjak SMP'

"Kau kenapa,hun? Tidak enak badan?", Kai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun karena sejak mereka keluar dari cafetaria, Sehun mendadak jadi pendiam.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kai. Aku hanya...m-memikirkan PR ku yang belum selesai.", Dengan cepat Sehun memberi alasan.

"PR? Emang kita ada PR disekolah?"

Nahloh. Sehun lupa kalau mereka tidak diberi tugas rumah oleh Choi sonsaenim.

"PR...di tempat les ku. Ehehe.", Sehun hanya nyengir canggung, dia tidak tau harus berkata apalagi.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Kai memang pribadi yang romantis walaupun sifatnya yang sedikit dingin dan cuek.

"B-boleh. Besok aku akan datang kerumahmu jam 2 siang. Bye!", Sehun berlari masuk rumahnya sebelum Kai menanyainya yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur lalu rebahan diatas tempat tidurnya. Sehun pusing memikirkan itu semua. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk besok? Itulah yang terpenting, rencana selanjutnya.

TBC.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada hubungan Sehun dan Kai? Siapa sebenarnya chanyeol itu? kita akan bahas ini dichapter selanjutnya.. jangan bosen2 ya sama karya bikinan mimin..


	9. chapter 9

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

"Bagaimana acara lesnya?", Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada yang spesial.", Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rencana selanjutnya?"

"A-ku tidak tauu..rencana balas dendamku kepada Kai sepertinya akan berjalan lancar...mungkin?", Jawab Sehun ragu.

Disisi lain, ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Awas kau Sehun, akan kuadukan kepada Kai'

Sehun dan teman-temannya menuju kelas setelah istirahat berakhir, tapi sepertinya Kim sonsaenim tidak masuk hari ini. Hanya meninggalkan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Jadilah Sehun dan Kai satu kelompok.

"Lalu ini bagaimana lagi,Kai?", Dengan membagi tugas satu sama lain. Tugas mereka akan cepat selesai walaupun ada sedikit canda gurauan diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lebar menampilkan Chanyeol.

"Yeol? Kenapa kau disini?", Tanya Kai bingung. Setau Kai, Chanyeol berada disekolah yang berbeda.

"Kai, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal tentang rahasia Sehun."

DEG! Rahasia apa? Sehun jadi takut dan gugup.

"Kai, selama ini Sehun hanya menipumu!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Yeol, Jangan berkata buruk pada Sehun. Aku mempercayai Sehun, benarkan?", Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus berkata sebenarnya atau tidak? Tapi...Kai akan membencinya.

"A-aku..Memang benar kalau aku hanya menipumu! Aku membencimu!", Sehun dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas. Menangis menyesali perbuatannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera menyusul Sehun.

"B-bagaimana inii? Aku tidak ingin Kai membenciku..hiks hiks..A-aku mencintai Kai..", Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu.

"M-maafkan kami Sehun, ini semua salah kami. Kalau bukan karena ide gila kami, semua tidak akan terjadi.", Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Tidak apa, kalau bukan karena aku dendam padanya. Semua pasti baik-baik saja,kan? Hiks..", Akhirnya mereka kembali kekelas.

Sehun masih menangis dan Kai menjadi sangat cuek.

"Selamat siang mur-- Hey... Ada apa dengan suasana disini? Kenapa terlihat tegang begini?", Choi sonsaenim menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya kepada kelas ini. Bagaimana tidak? Terlihat atmosphere yang berbeda pada kelas Sehun. Mungkin karena pertengkaran Sehun dan Kai.

ooooo

"Bagaimana ini,Baek? Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Kai semakin memburuk.", Sehun terus menangis.

"Tenang, Hun. Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Tidak perlu gugup."

"Baiklah.", Hari ini adalah waktunya makan siang, dan Kai pergi kekantin sendirian. Disinilah Sehun berjalan menuju meja Kai. Dan...

WUSS! Sehun melewati Kai dan menuju meja temannya.

"Heyy! Kenapa kau melewatinya hah?", Baekhyun menggoyangkan badan Sehun.

"A-aku terlalu gugup,Baek. Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku lagi? Huwaa..", Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

Oke, rencana selanjutnya.

Saat ini Kai sedang berada didekat kolam. Tiba-tiba sebuah vas jatuh dari lantai atas,"Kai,Awas!", Sehun mendorong Kai berniat menyelamatkannya tapi alhasil Kai malah tercebur kedalam kolam.

"Kai, ayo kit-- HEY!! APA-APAAN KAU! Tidak cukup kah kau menipu Kai?", Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba dan membentak Sehun.

"Aku tidak bermak--", Sehun menangis. Dia tidak bermaksud mendorong Kai kekolam.

"Yeol, aku--", Perkataan Kai tiba-tiba terpotong oleh Chanyeol,"Sudahlah Kai. Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan mengganti bajumu yang basah itu.", Chanyeol menuntun Kai menjauh dari Sehun.

ooooo

Suasana kelas menjadi tegang karena hubungan mereka semakin parah. Dan Sehun menangis semakin parah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan ditutupi oleh tangannya.

"OH! Sonsaenim tidak suka dengan suasana kelas yang seperti ini T.T", Cho sonsaenim mendatangi bangku Sehun. Berusaha menghibur Sehun.

"Sehun, Sonsaenim kesepian kalau tidak melihat wajahmu yang ceria biasanya. Ayo angkat kepalamu,Hun."

"Aku tidak mau."

"K-kalau gitu, sonsaenim akan memberimu makanan manis kalau kau tersenyum,Hun.", Sonsaenim tidak menyerah.

"Tidak mau makan."

"Ahaha sonsaenim akan memberimu sedikit pr, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak butuh.", Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa badannya demam. Mukanya memerah pertanda demam Sehun sedikit tinggi.

Kai melihat itu. Dia khawatir tapi tidak tersirat dimukanya.

"Sehun, jangan tertidur dikelas.", Sonsaenim merasa bahwa Sehun diam saja sedari tadi.

"Dia demam. Biar aku yang membawanya ke UKS.", Tiba-tiba Kai angkat bicara. Langsung saja Kai menggendong tubuh Sehun secara berhati-hati dan membawanya ke UKS.

TBC.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?kayaknya besok the last chapter dehh. karena mimin panjangin ceritanya dicapter ini sesuai req kalian

kalian bisa req cerita/tokoh ke mimin:D


	10. Last chapter

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

"Ugh...", Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Rasanya badan Sehun terasa lemas sekali untuk digerakkan.

"Hun? Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah..", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Sudah beberapa jam Sehun tertidur diUKS.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini."

"B-bukan kami yang membawamu. Tapi Kai, saat tau kalau kau demam. Kai langsung meminta izin kepada Choi sonsaenim lalu menggendongmu.", Kyungsoo menjelaskan awal kejadiannya.

Mendengar itu Sehun jadi ingin menangis lagi. "Sepertinya aku menghampiri Kai lalu minta maaf padanya.. aku benar-benar mencintainya.", Sehun turun dari ranjang UKS lalu bergegas mencari Kai.

"Heyy.. mau apa kau? Ingin mencari Kai?", Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya sekolah dimana sih? Kenapa selalu ada disini? Kau bolos ya!", Sehun heran kepada Chanyeol yang setiap harinya disini.

"Aku tidak masalah, nilaiku bagus."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang lalu memegangi tangan Chanyeol agar tidak menghadang Sehun lagi. "Pergilah,hun. Biar dia kami yang urus!", Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah!", Sehun segera berlari mencari Kai. Dan menemukan Kai sedang duduk diam ditaman dekat kolam.

"K-kai..", Nafas Sehun terengah-engah.

Kai menoleh,"Bukannya kau masih demam?", Tiba-tiba Sehun berlutut didepan Kai.

"Kai! Maafkan aku yang menipumu! Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti ini! Maafkan aku,Kai. Aku akan mengucapkan beribu maafku untuk mu dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau agar kau memaafkanku!", Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai dan menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu...buka celanaku. Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau kan?", Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya dipahanya.

Sehun terdiam. Bukan ini yang dia mau. Kenapa semakin memburuk? Sehun menangis sambil menunduk.

Dan Kai menjauhkan badan Sehun,"Seharusnya kau marah padaku. Bukan mengikuti kemauanku ini.", Kai berdiri. Dengan cepat Sehun memegang tangannya.

"T-tapi.."

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya menyesal pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa lupa padamu. Maafkan aku."

"A-ku tidak apa Kai. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan terus bersamamu selamanya,Kai.", Sehun memeluk Kai dari belakang. Lalu Kai mencium dahi Sehun.

"Setelah kau menyatakan cinta padaku seperti itu. Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu lagi,Hun.", Kai mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut dan memeluk pinggang Sehun.

ooooo

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk santai, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kai.

"Hun, aku ingin bercerita satu padamu."

"Apa itu Kai?", Sehun penasaran.

"Dulu ada seseorang yang mirip denganmu saat aku SMP. Aku dan dia sangat dekat, sehingga kuakui aku hampir tidak bisa melupakannya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Disaat aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia mulai menjauh dariku. Hal itu yang membuatku sangat sedih. Kalau dipikir-pikir nama depannya 'Oh' sama sepertimu.", Sehun memandang Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu aku Kai! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan orang setampan diriku!", Sehun mulai emosi.

"Eh? Dia dulu kecil."

"AKU KAN PUBERTY KAI!"

"Suaranya juga dulu dia cempreng."

"AKU KAN BERTAMBAH DEWASA! JADI YA SUARAKU IKUT BERUBAH."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, namanya juga 'Sehun'.", Kai berpikir lagi. Sehun kehabisan akal. Oh iya! Dia teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa kau dulu mengatakan 'Kita berteman?' Hal itu yang membuatku dulu benci padamu,Kai.", Sehun cemberut.

"Disekolah lamaku, aku tidak terlalu mempunyai banyak teman. Jadi aku tidak tau arti teman sebenarnya itu seperti apa.Tapi setelah kau menjauhiku, aku jadi tau kalau aku membutuhkanmu", Kai menatap Sehun.

WHAT!

"Jadi selama ini aku menangis hanya untukmu itu sia-sia!?!", Sehun terkejut. Lalu untuk apa dia balas dendam segala macam?

"Sepertinya banyak kesalahpahaman pada kita dulu.", Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Saat Sehun dan Kai hendak berciuman. Tiba-tiba..

KRESEK!KRESEK!BRUK!

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terjatuh kesamping. Ternyata mereka sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Kai.

"Ehehe silahkan lanjutkan. Kita tidak akan menganggu kok.", Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi. Kai berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri juga.

Kai tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Wow! Kau tersenyum Kai!", Sehun jadi ikut gembira.

"Aku memang selalu tersenyum saat bersamamu."

"Oh ya?", Dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

THE END!


End file.
